El Jefe
How El Jefe joined the Tourney El Jefe was a high-ranking mercenary commander who had managed to conquer many countries across the entire world, selling them to the highest bidder. Being a military strategist of the highest rank, he once boasted that he was capable of conquering a country using only three blind mice armed with nothing more than plastic spoons. El Jefe vanished into obscurity sometime after INTERPOL forces were closing in on his operation. After doing so, he was more than likely contacted and hired by Cyrille Le Paradox to take on the task of erasing Rioichi Cooper from history. El Jefe was more than likely the fiend who poisoned the feudal era's shogun's sushi in order to frame Rioichi and have him thrown in jail. Then at some point, El Jefe constructed a 1,000 foot statue of himself, showing he thinks highly of himself, most likely using a time machine to travel back in time. He imprisoned Rioichi, who was then freed by Sly and helped the Cooper Gang overthrow El Jefe. Before being defeated and taken to jail, El Jefe stole and gave Rioichi's cane to Le Paradox, who escaped with his blimp. At the end of the game, it is revealed that he was transferred to a South American prison, given a job rolling cigars, but forbidden to smoke them, much to his annoyance. Somehow, El Jefe was freed before the second Tourney. He sought to make Groh his enforcer by force if necessary. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted El Jefe meditates on one leg. After the announcer calls his name El Jefe gets out his two katanas and swings them, then stands on his katanas as the camera zooms saying "Almost as handsome as the real thing!" Special Moves Tigre Honoo (Neutral) El Jefe shoots a set of fire balls at his opponent. La Senor Kazan (Side) El Jefe stabs the ground with his katanas, making a fiery shockwave. Segura Hyakujin Zan (Up) El Jefe jumps into the air swinging his katanas four times. Atronador Raijinken (Down) El Jefe glows his sword with lightning and swings them down shocking his opponent. Quemador Ranbu (Hyper Smash) El Jefe cuts the ground several times and sends a spray of 25 fireballs forward. Proporcional Raiuken (Final Smash) El Jefe glows both swords with lightning and swings them several times at his opponent. After 18 swings, he moves his swords back and says "Buenos noches!" and slashes his opponent, sending them flying away with electricity shocking them. Victory Animations #El Jefe swings fire from his katanas and says "Adios and sayonara, amigo!" #El Jefe spins his katanas, then them on opposite sides and bows saying "May the infierno plague you." #El Jefe vaults using his katanas, then upon landing swings them and says "We should fight again sometime, and someplace." On-Screen Appearance El Jefe runs on all fours to his point and gets out his katanas saying "Bah! Enough of these stupid games!" Trivia *El Jefe's rival is a warrior armed with conjoined swords, Groh. *El Jefe shares his English voice actor with Deadpool, Penguin, N. Gin, Dingodile and Zod. *El Jefe shares his Japanese voice actor with Yukimura Sanada, Scarecrow, Greg P., Helter-Skelter, Ryo Sanada, Sly Cooper, Ky Kiske and Future Trunks. *El Jefe shares his French voice actor with Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Scorpion, Pantherlily, Pop Wheely, Malcho, Red-Haired Shanks, Titan Dweevil, Col. John Buford, Wally Walrus, Kage-Maru and Jozu. *El Jefe shares his German voice actor with Dr. Kananga, Mezmaron, Master Ai, Cat X (Cat Dva in Japan) and Yajirobe. *El Jefe shares his Arabic voice actor with Hoofer, Xaldin. Category:Sly Cooper characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters